Awake and Alive
by JenRiley16
Summary: Allison Underwood is raised from Hell by Castiel, along with Dean Winchester, and she embarks on the journey with them to stop Lilith from breaking the 66 Seals, which would allow Lucifer to walk free on earth again. No slash. Cas/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its character. The only thing I own is my OC. **

**Uh, hello. This is my first fanfiction on this site. I usually just read it, but I love Supernatural, so I decided to give it a go. For this story, I'm starting right from Season 4 episode 1, and I'll go in order like that. I don't know if I will, but I might skip episodes, or add slight AUs, or make up a bit as I go, but I'll let you know that up here. **

**I'll try to update frequently, but exams are coming up. I usually am just really lazy and don't study though, so... But anyway.**

**Hope you like the thing. Rates and reviews would be appreciated. Next update soon.**

Chapter One: "Lazarus Rising" part i

I would never forget those green eyes. Those green eyes as they stared down at me, cold and uncaring, not even flickering with remorse as the man attached carved into me. They were an excellent color, beautiful really. It's a shame I couldn't enjoy them.

He held a machete above his head and just before he plunged it into my stomach, I heard something I was never expecting, not from someone like him. "I'm sorry," and then my bloodcurdling screaming began.

~Supernatural~

Sucking in a breath, my eyes scanned frantically around me. I was in a small compartment, a box. A coffin. The rings on my fingers were buried with me, and I punched the wood up above me. After several more hits and my knuckles dripping blood, all the dirt caved into the hole I made.

~Supernatural~

I gasped when I pulled myself out of the earth, and laid on the ground, panting for a few moments. I was free, free of that awful place called Hell. And then all of the memories came flooding back in a wave, being tortured endlessly, hearing all the other souls screaming, and I didn't feel free anymore.

Picking myself up, I looked around. I was in the middle of nowhere. There was a heavy flutter behind me, and I whirled around to see a man wearing a tan trench coat, his eyes the bluest blue I'd ever seen. He scrutinized me and I glanced down at my muddy clothes and body.

"You cannot stay here, it is not safe." The man said, and with a flash, they were gone. The two reappeared on the front porch of an old blue house, with a junkyard of cars round back. "My apologies, but you cannot remember this encounter," he said, and touched my forehead.

I blacked out, falling forward and hitting the door with a heavy thud.

~Supernatural~

"Who is she?" asked a husky voice, and it tugged at my consciousness. "Why was she at your front door, Bobby?" the voice asked as a follow up. There was an exasperated sigh.

"How in the sam heck am I supposed to know, boy? I ain't never seen here before in my life." The other man, presumably Bobby, said. Another sigh, and my eyes fluttered open. "She's awake."

I stared up at two men; both tall, one with pushed back grey hair and a scraggly beard, and the other with spiky dark blond hair. I breathed out a low gasp as I looked up at the younger man with blond hair. Those eyes. But it couldn't be him, could it?

"Who are you?" The man, Bobby, asked. I blanched, not seemingly able to remember what happened. Climbing out of my coffin, I remember. The rest is a blur.

"Allison Underwood." I spluttered. That was all that I could give them. Who were they anyway?

"Well, Allison Underwood," the younger man said, an edge of suspicion in his deep voice, "Why were you passed out at our front door?" I blanched, and he gave me a hard stare.

"I don't remember." I said, and I knew they thought I was lying. "One moment I was buried-" I froze. They would never believe what I told them. They would think I was nuts and send me to the loony bin. But I was not crazy. At least, most of me wasn't.

"You were buried?" The younger one asked skeptically, his brows raised, and I frowned. It was too late now. I'd already said too much. Nodding, I watched them exchange looks. "Okay, Allison, if that's even your real name," I rolled my eyes and sat up, noticing for the first time that I was lying on a lumpy couch. "How could you have been buried, but be sitting here right now?"

I shrugged and stared into those green eyes of his, resisting the urge to shudder. "Well, I don't know, but here I am." And I folded my arms.

~Supernatural~

"Okay, so you're telling us that you were murdered, and then ten months later you just, popped back up?" The younger man, whose name I learned to be Dean, asked. I nodded, crossing my legs. The older man, Bobby, stared at me, and then glanced at Dean, who was maybe in his late twenties.

"That's weird," he looked to Bobby, who agreed wholeheartedly, and I sighed, feeling the killer headache I had pound against my skull. Hell really did a number on you. Plus, the whole smashing headfirst into a door thing.

"So what do you think?" I asked, and the pair of them exchanged another look.

"Well, either you're a total nutcase," and here it came, "Or you're telling the truth." My eyes widened only slightly. "In which case, we need to figure out what the hell is going on around here." I almost laughed.

After explaining to Bobby that he didn't know what happened, just woke up in a pine box, Bobby heaved a sigh. "That don't make a lick of sense. You've been buried four months! Even if you could slip out of Hell and back into your meat suit-"

"I know, I know. I should like a Thriller video reject," Dean said, and I stifled a laugh. Neither of them glanced at me from where I still sat on the couch.

Bobby stared curiously at Dean. "What do you remember?" I stopped. I remembered everything, except what happened after freeing myself from the coffin. I remembered too many things.

Dean shook his head. "Not much..." And then he paused before saying, "I remember I was a Hellhound's chew toy." Bobby raised his eyebrows and I shuddered. "And then, light's out." Dean gave a kind of grimace. "Then I came to, six feet under." Bobby's eyes flitted to me.

"Is that the same with you, kid?" He asked, and I nodded, not objecting to being called a kid, though I definitely was not one.

"Sam's number's not working. He's, uh, he's not..." Dean started, and Bobby shook his head, eyes widened a little.

"He's alive, far as I know." Dean nodded slightly, closing his eyes.

"Good," he breathed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. A confused expression settled on his face and he turned to Bobby. "Wait, what do you mean as far as you know?"

Bobby sighed, looking down at his wooden desk. "I haven't talked to him in months." I felt like I shouldn't be here. I didn't belong, but they didn't seem to mind me much.

"You're kidding, you just let him go off by himself?" Dean asked, and Bobby stood, walking around the desk. I watched their movements.

"He was dead set on it."

"Bobby, you should've been looking after him." Dean said, a concerned look on his face. Bobby turned on him, apparently affronted.

"I tried. These last months haven't exactly been easy, you know, for him or me." He narrowed his eyes at Dean. "We had to bury you." Dean nodded, and my throat constricted, wondering what it would have been like if my family had to bury me, if they'd still been alive when I was killed.

Dean said something I hadn't been expecting and my eyebrows raised. "Why did you bury me anyway?"

Bobby shook his head. "I wanted you salted and burned-usual drill-but Sam wouldn't have it." Salting and burning his body? They did this more than once? Who were these people?

Dean pouted his lips, giving a shake of his head. "I'm glad he won that one."

"He said you'd need a body when he got you back home somehow. That's about all he said." Bobby breathed, and Dean looked puzzled. I was downright bewildered.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, and I was eager for the answer.

Bobby squinted his eyes, and looked away, like he was remembering something. "He was quiet. Real quiet." He said, and made a motion with his hands. "Then, he just took off. Wouldn't return my calls. I tried to find him but, he don't want to be found." Dean sighed heavily.

"Aw, damn it, Sammy." He rubbed he face and walked a couple steps away. I had no idea what was going on.

"What?" Bobby asked.

Dean turned back around, a hand cocked on one hip. He nodded. "Oh, he got me home okay. But whatever he did, it was bad mojo."

Bobby looked a little skeptical. "What makes you so sure?"

"You should've seen the grave site." Dean said. "It was like a nuke went off. Then there was this...this force, this presence, I don't know, but it-it blew past me at a Phillip joint. And then this," Dean pulled off his green button up, and pulled up his shirt sleeve to reveal a red hand print on his left bicep. I froze. Did I have one, too?

Bobby looked bewildered, and I hesitantly rolled up my sleeve, anxious to see. "What in the hell?" And what I saw was an exact match of Dean's hand print.

"It looked like a demon just...yanked me out." Dean said, his face dead pan. "Or rode me out." Bobby met his eyes.

"But why?"

"To hold up their end of the bargain," Dean said, so sure of himself.

"You think Sam made a deal?" Bobby asked, and I gulped. Does that mean someone I knew made a deal to bring me out of Hell, too? Wasn't everyone I was even remotely close to, dead?

Dean looked back to Bobby, his lip quirking. "It's what I would've done." I cleared my throat, and both pairs of eyes met mine.

"I have one, too. A hand print." And I showed it to them, and they looked back at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or its characters. The only thing I own is my OC.**

**So, here it is. Review and Rate please! Also: I think something (probably me) messed up on the first chapter. If it doesn't say at the top, just know that Chapter 1 was "Lazarus Rising" part i.**

Chapter Two: "Lazarus Rising" part iii

After Dean located Sam's phone via GPS, who was apparently his younger brother, they made out to leave the old blue house. I stilled on the couch as Dean looked at me.

"You're coming with us, Blondie." And I stood, hesitantly following him and Bobby.

~Supernatural~

We walked up to a cherry wood door, the number 207 printed on it, with a heart. Dean knocked three times, hard. A girl with dark hair opened the door, in her underwear, and stared at us. Dean eyed her confusedly.

"So where is it?" She asked, and glanced at me. Bobby and Dean looked at each other, and then at me. I shrugged.

"Where's what?" Dean asked, his voice thick.

"The pizza," the girl said, and I frowned, not much caring for her tone. "That takes two guys and a girl to deliver?" Dean peered into the room, a polite half smile on his face.

"I think we go the wrong room." The girl leaned back and another man walked into view, his eyes immediately flitting to us.

"Hey, is-" He cut himself short when he landed eyes on Dean. He stilled, apparently having trouble swallowing, and then his eyebrows creased at Bobby, and he frowned upon seeing me. His eyes went back to Dean.

Dean smiled. "Hey, Sammy." He stepped into the room and Sam's chest heaved. The girl stepped aside and Sam pulled a knife from somewhere, slamming Dean back into a wall, knife held above his face. I shrieked, as did the dark haired girl, but Dean effectively held his brother back.

Bobby hauled Sam away and the knife dropped to the floor as he roared, "Who are you?" Dean frowned and his voice deepened as it voice in volume.

"Like you didn't do this?" Dean asked.

"What?"

"It's him," Bobby said, "It's him, Sam. I've been through this already. It's really him." Sam calmed, and I thought Dean looked almost hurt, or maybe befuddled.

Dean stepped forward, nodding. "I know. I look fantastic." And he grinned. A regular shit-eating grin and I wanted to grin, too. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean. I noticed the latter's raw knuckles, and glanced at my own, wondering if he had to bust out of his coffin the same way I did.

They hugged for a solid minute, and I noticed Bobby's eyes glistening. Sam and Dean pulled apart. The dark haired girl looked accusatory at Sam. "So are you two like, together?" And I almost snickered.

"What?" Same asked, genuinely confused. "No," Dean gave her a weird look. "No. He's my brother." The boys glanced at each other and Dean tipped his head at the girl.

"Oh, got it, I guess." The girl stuttered, looking back at Sam. "I should probably go," And she pointed at the still open door.

"Yeah, yeah, that's probably a good idea." Sam said, and Dean tipped his head at her again, grinning.

"So call me," The girl said as she stood in the doorway, now fully clothed. Sam leaned against the door frame. Sam nodded and smiled unconvincingly, and I knew he wouldn't call her. I almost felt bad for the girl.

"Yeah, sure thing, Cathy."

The girl frowned. "Christie." She corrected, and Dean and I stifled our snickers. Bobby shot us a look.

Sam smiled. "Right." She tilted her head and gave Sam one last half smile before awkwardly backing away. Sam shut the door.

Dean folded his arms, and we all stared at Sam as he sat on a chair, tying his boots. "So, tell me," Dean began, "What'd it cost?"

Sam looked up at him with a grin. His brown hair was longer and it fell in his eyes a bit. "The girl?" He chuckled. "I don't pay, Dean."

"That's not funny, Sam." Dean said, his voice thick again. "To bring me back. What'd it cost? Was it just your soul, or was it something worse?"

Sam bristled. "You think I made a deal?"

Bobby fixed him with a look. "That's exactly what we think."

Sam gave him a perplexed look, and gave a confused glance at me. "Well, I didn't."

"Don't lie to me." I looked to Dean, who had eyes only for his brother.

"I'm not lying."

"So what now? I'm off the hook and you're on, is that it?" Dean got closer to Sam, his voice low, and I was genuinely a little afraid. He almost reminded me of...but no. It couldn't be.

"You're some demon's bitch boy? I didn't want to be saved like this."

Sam stood, toe to toe with his brother. "Look, Dean, I wish I had done it, all right?"

Dean grabbed fistfuls of Sam's shirt and was inches away from his face. "There's no other way that this could've gone down. Now tell me the truth!" And I was scared. His lips curled and I actually felt the fear niggling at me that I felt in Hell.

Sam shook Dean off. "I tried everything. That's the truth. I tried opening the Devil's Gates. Hell, I tried to bargain, Dean, but no demon would deal, all right?" Sam looked fierce as he stared at his brother, but Dean remained suspicious. "You were rotting in Hell for months-for months-and I couldn't stop it. So, I'm sorry it wasn't me, all right? Dean, I'm sorry." In Sam's eyes, I knew he was sad, and I could only imagine what it was like to lose a sibling to Hell. No, I only knew what it was like to be there, ripped apart, day after day.

Dean looked a little confused now as he went, "It's okay, Sammy." Sam nodded. "You don't have to apologize. I believe you."

"Don't get me wrong," Bobby interrupted, his voice deep. "I'm gladdened that Sam's soul remains intact, but that raises a sticky question."

Dean nodded, knowing what he meant. "If he didn't pull me out, then what did?" Sam's eyes flitted to me again, and I gave him a weak smile, which he didn't return.

"By the way, who's she?"

~Supernatural~

"So, Allison, right?" Sam asked, and I nodded. He reached out to me a beer. "Wait, you're old enough to drink, right?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"The last time someone asked me that question, it was just before I was dragged to Hell. I'm twenty-two, for Christ's sake." I said, and snatched the bottle out of his hands. Dean gave me a wry smile and Sam chuckled. I sipped the alcohol testily.

"Did you two...meet in Hell?" Sam asked, eyeing the both of us. I looked at Dean and found his eyes already on me. We answered at the same time.

"I don't know." Sam nodded.

"So, what're you doing around here if you weren't digging me out of my grave?" Dean asked, popping his beer.

"Well, once I figure out I couldn't save you," Sam said, "Um...I started hunting down Lilith, trying to get some payback." He took a sip from his bottle, and I assumed Lilith was the thing that sent Dean to Hell.

"All by yourself?" came Bobby's deep staccato. "Who do you think you are, your old man?" Another reference I didn't understand.

"Uh..." Sam glanced down at his lap, and I shifted on that bed I sat on. "I'm sorry, Bobby. I-I should have called. I was pretty messed up." Dean stood and waltzed over to pick up a frilly bra that was lying on the ground. My cheeks went a little pink.

He stared at the bra. "Oh, yeah. I really feel your pain." Dean held up the undergarment and sat on the bed a few feet away from me. It creaked under his weight.

"Anyways," Sam went on, "Uh, I was checking these demons out of Tennessee, and out of nowhere, they took a hard left, booked up here." Sam took a sip from his beer. I did the same.

"When?" asked Dean.

"Yesterday morning."

Dean looked at Bobby. "When I busted out."

"Same here." Three pairs of eyes met mine. I cleared my throat awkwardly.

"You think these demons are here 'cause of you two?" Bobby asked, and Dean shrugged.

"But why?" Sam asked.

"Well, I don't know." said Dean. "Some bad ass demon drags me and Goldie Locks over here out. It's got to be connected somehow." Sam glanced at me at the nickname and smiled. I returned it.

Bobby narrowed his eyes at Dean, and then me. "How you two feeling, anyway?"

"I'm a little hungry." Dean said, and looked at me.

"I could go for a good nap right now."

Bobby frowned. "No, I mean, do you feel like yourselves? Anything strange or different?"

"Or demonic?" Dean clarified. "Bobby, how many times do I have to prove I'm me?" I coughed a little, and they all stared at me. "Speaking of which, we never tested little Allison. You're not a demon, are you, Ally?" I frowned at the nickname. No one had ever called me that.

"No..." I said, not entirely sure what he meant. I had only been able to pick up bits and pieces of what they were talking about, and almost none of it made any kind of sense to me. Dean advanced, and grabbed my arm, pulling up the sleeve. He showed the knife that Sam had been holding earlier and stared into my eyes. "What are you doing?" I asked, fear evident in my voice.

"We just have to make sure you're not a demon, Ally, okay? It'll only hurt a little." And he sliced my forearm with the silver. I screamed, and Dean clamped a hand over my mouth. When he pulled back, I saw a glint in his eyes, but I chalked it up to my own imagination.

Glancing down at the slash in my arm, and the blood spilling from it, all the memories from Hell were coming back again in hot flashes. I started hyperventilating. Sam jumped up, and I stumbled backward, tears starting to fall from my eyes. "Is she having a panic attack?" Dean asked, and I bumped into the wall, looking around fearfully.

They came at me all at once, slowly, and I slid to the floor. "No, no! Stay away from me! Don't hurt me! Get away!" The tears trailed down my face, and the blood continued to ooze from my wound. Dean bent down to me, his green eyes boring into mine. Those vibrant, green eyes.

"It's okay. We're not going to hurt you," he said calmly. All I could see were those eyes, those painfully green eyes. The ones that tortured me those few years in Hell.

"Get away!" I screamed, struggling away from the man.

~Supernatural~

"How long were you in Hell?" Sam asked, handing me a glass of water. I had since stopped crying, and Sam had bandaged my arm. Dean apologized, and earned a harsh glare from both Bobby and his brother. I sipped from the glass and they all watched me.

"Well, here it was ten months. Down there..." I shuddered, drinking more water. "It was one hundred years." They all gasped a little.

Dean let out a low whistle. "What'd they do to you?" He met eyes with me. I didn't want to talk about it. I never did. I didn't even want to think about it.

I sighed. I wanted to trust them, and I wanted them to trust me, so it was now or never. "They tortured me. Tortured my soul." I locked eyes with each one of them in turn, quickly looking away from Dean's eyes. "For ninety years, I was tortured by Lucifer himself." They all inhaled in surprise. "And then, I was given to someone else, as a practice dummy, I was told. Someone who'd just gotten off the rack and needed a little practice. The next ten years, he sliced and diced until I was no more. Now, here I am." I looked up and Dean averted his eyes from me, gulping.

"You were tortured by Lucifer?" Bobby asked. "The big kahuna himself?" I nodded, and he whistled. "No wonder you had a panic attack, kid."

"What do you remember, Dean?" Sam asked, his eyebrows furrowed. Dean met my eyes and then looked away.

"I don't remember. I-I must have blocked it out. I don't remember a damn thing." I eyed Dean suspiciously, ignoring Bobby's and Sam's comments. Dean glanced at me again, guilt in his eyes. He was lying right through his teeth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or its characters. The only thing I own is my OC.**

**Over 100 views already! Thank you all so much!**

**Please Rate and Review! It gives me strength to carry on! **

Chapter Three: "Lazarus Rising" part iii

We were on the way to see a psychic Bobby knew. With nowhere else to turn to, this was our only idea. Maybe they could help sort out who, or what, had dragged Dean and I out of the Pit.

"Come on, Ally." Dean said, squeezing my shoulder. "Ready for a road trip?" I nodded unenthusiastically and Dean laughed. "I like her already."

Dean ripped out the iPod jack Sam must have plugged into the Impala, and tossed it in the back seat, inches away from where I sat. He revved the engine.

~Supernatural~

We were rounding a dark stretch, and Dean cleared his throat. "There's still one thing that's bothering me." He said, and I perked up from my half conscious state.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, the night that I bit it-or got bit-" he chuckled, but neither Sam nor I joined. "How'd you make it out? I thought Lilith was going to kill you.""

"Well, she tried. She couldn't."

"What do you mean she couldn't?" Dean narrowed his eyes.

"She fired this, like, burning light at me, and... It didn't leave a scratch. Like I was immune or something."

Dean glanced at Sam, and then his eyes flitted back to the road. "Immune?" He asked tentatively, and I frowned, not sure what either of them were talking about.

"Yeah." Sam chuckled. "I don't know who was more surprised-her or me." He sighed. "She left pretty fast after that."

"Huh. What about Ruby? Where is she?" To say the least, I was feeling totally out of the loop.

"Dead or in Hell." Sam responded, and I shuddered at the mention. He looked in the rear view mirror. "Sorry, Allison." I held a hand up to say that it was fine.

Dean was silent for a few moments. "So, you been using your, uh, freaky E.S.P. stuff?" I perked up again.

"No." Sam bristled.

"Sure about that?" Dean gave him a look. "Ah, well, I mean, now that you've got immunity-whatever the hell that is-just wondering what other kind of weirdo crap you got going on." There was so much I didn't know about, and it was starting to hurt to try and keep up. I considered just going to sleep in the backseat of the Impala.

"Nothing, Dean." Sam sounded affronted. "Look, you didn't want me to go down that road, so I didn't go down that road. It was practically your dying wish." Did I have a dying wish?

Dean nodded. "Yeah, well, let's keep it that way." Silence ensued, and we continued tailing Bobby's car down the dark stretch of road.

~Supernatural~

Bobby knocked on the front door of a nice house. A pretty woman with dark curly hair opened it and laughed. "Bobby!" They hugged and she picked him up a little. Sam, Dean, and I all exchanged looks.

"You're a sight for sore eyes." Bobby said. The woman turned to the three of us.

"So, are these the boys?" She asked. I was almost perfectly concealed behind the blockade that was the Winchester brothers.

"Sam, Dean-Pamela Barnes. Best damn psychic in the state." Bobby introduced, and Sam shifted a little, stepping on my foot. I hollered, and the boys stepped apart, revealing me.

"And who is this pretty little lady?" Pamela asked, looking me over.

"This is Allison Underwood. She's in the same predicament Dean is." Bobby explained, and the Winchester brothers and I said various versions of hello.

Pamela stared at the three of us in turn. "Mmm, mmm, mmm." Bobby gave her a look. She chuckled. "Dean Winchester. Allison Underwood. Out of the fire and back in the frying pan, huh? Makes you two rare individuals."

"If you say so." Dean and I said at the same time.

"Come on in." Pamela invited into the house, chuckling.

"So, you hear anything?" Bobby asked as we crossed the threshold.

"Well," said Pamela. "I ouija-ed my way through a dozen spirits." She closed the front door. "No one seems to know who broke your boy or girl out or why."

Bobby nodded. "So, what's next?"

"A seance, I think. See if we can see who did the deed."

Bobby raised an eyebrow. "You're not going to summon the damn thing here?" Pamela smiled, her arms folded.

"No. I just want to get a sneak peek at it, like a crystal ball without the crystal." She said, and Dean gave a nod, looking at Bobby.

"I'm game," he said. I followed him.

"Me, too," and Sam nodded. Bobby sighed.

~Supernatural~

Pamela threw a black table cloth over the red one, and the boys and I watched Bobby close the burgundy drapes. She bent down to look for something on a shelf, exposing her lower back. Dean elbowed Sam and I.

"Who's Jesse?" He asked, a smirk on his worn face. The tattoo said 'Jesse Forever.'

Pamela laughed. "Well, it wasn't forever."

"His loss." Dean said, shaking his head. He chuckled. Pamela came up to Dean, looking up at his eyes.

"Might be your gain." She said seductively, and walked away. I snickered as the Winchester boys and I turned away, smiling.

"Dude, I'm so in." said Dean, and Sam stifled his laughter.

"Yeah, she's going to eat you alive." Sam said quietly, and Dean shrugged.

"Hey, I just got out of jail. Bring it."

Pamela came back, and winked at Sam. "You're invited, too, Grumpy." Once she left again, Dean stabbed a finger in Sam's face.

"You are not invited."

~Supernatural~

There were strange symbols on the table, and I didn't recognize any of them. The five of us sat round the table, equal distances from one another. I was on one side of Pamela, Dean on her other side. Five candles sat in the middle.

Pamela exhaled deeply. "Take each other's hands." We all linked hands. "And I need to touch something our mystery monster touched." She squeezed Dean under the table.

"Whoa!" Dean exclaimed. "Well, he didn't touch me there." Pamela chuckled.

"My mistake."

Dean took off his over shirt, and I rolled up sleeve. Sam's eyes widened as he stared at our marks. "Okay." Pamela placed her cool hands on each of our hand prints. Pamela inhaled. "I invoke, conjure, and command you-appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you-appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you-appear unto me before this circle." Dean and I peeked.

The television turned on by itself. "I invoke-" A high static sound came and Pamela paused. "Castiel?" Dean and I stared at Pamela. "No. Sorry, Castiel. I don't scare easy."

"Castiel?" I asked.

"It's name." Pamela said, her eyes still shut. "It's whispering to me, warning me to turn back." The table was shaking now. "I conjure and command you-show me your face. I conjure and command you-show me your face." I bit my lip. I was scared now. "I conjure and command you-show me your face. I conjure and command you-show me your face."

"Maybe we should stop," Bobby suggested uneasily. I nodded.

"I almost got it." Pamela protested. She continued, and then a piercing scream echoed throughout the house. "Ahhh!" I screamed, too; her eyes were on fire, and then they started bleeding. She collapsed, and Bobby ordered Sam to call 911.

I could hear Sam in the background talking to the operators as Dean and I crouched over Pamela, who was cradled in Bobby's arms. She opened her eyes, and gave a sob. I barely held back a squeal. Dean gripped my hand.

"I can't see. I can't see!" Dean and Bobby exchanged looks. "Oh, God, no." I cried silent tears alongside her, and Dean squeezed my hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. The only thing I own is my OC. **

**This is it! The last part of Episode 1! Finally!**

**Please Rate and Review! I feed off of it!**

Chapter Four: "Lazarus Rising" part iv

The Winchesters and I were at a local diner. The waitress left with our order and Sam returned, flipping his phone shut. "What'd Bobby say?" Dean immediately asked. I looked at Sam eagerly as he took his seat.

"Uh, Pam's stable and out of ICU."

"And blind, 'cause of us." Dean added. My stomach sank. It was all our fault.

"And we still have no clue what we're dealing with," Sam sighed.

"That's not entirely true," I piped up.

They looked at me. "No?"

"We've got a name-Castiel or whatever." I said, and Dean nodded, quick on the uptake.

"With the right mumbo jumbo, we could summon him, bring him right to us."

Sam grinned. "You're crazy. Absolutely not."

"We'll work him over," I said, "After what he did?"

"Pam took a peek at him and her eyes burned out of her skull, and you two want to have a face-to-face?" Sam clarified, squinting his eyes at us.

"You got a better idea?" Dean asked, and Sam nodded.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I do. I followed some demons to town, right?"

"Okay?" I wasn't seeing were Sam was going with this.

"So we go find them. Someone's got to know something about something." Sam said, and the waitress returned, with a slice of pie for each of us. Then she sat down at the empty seat. We stared at her.

"You angling for a tip?" Dean asked, and I raised my brows. She cocked her head to the side.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were looking for us." She was sultry, and then her eyes flashed to black discs. Dean and Sam exchanged looks, and I swallowed nervously. Taking a look around the diner, there were several of the other customers and employees that were fitted with the black eyes.

One of them went to the door and locked it. The waitress' eyes went back to normal. "Dean..." She said, and then glanced at me. "Allison... To Hell and back. Aren't you two lucky ducks?" I shifted uncomfortably.

"That's us," said Dean, giving her a deadpan look. I stared at him frantically. How had I become involved in all of this? Why was I dragged to Hell? Wasn't that cheating?

"So you two just get to stroll out of the Pit, huh? Tell me, what makes you two so special?"

"I like to think it's because of my perky nipples." I almost lost it at Dean's retort. He gave the waitress a smile, but she wasn't moved. "I don't know." He said, his lips curling. "It wasn't our doing. We don't know who pulled us out."

She looked skeptical. "Right. You don't."

"No." He said firmly. "We don't."

"Lying's a sin, you know," the waitress said quickly. I gulped.

Dean's head cocked to the side a little bit. "We're not lying." I said, and the waitress looked at me. "But we'd like to find out. So if you wouldn't mind enlightening us, Flo." I finished, nearly biting my tongue. I might have broken a sweat.

Her lips curled in disgust. "Mind your tone with me, Girl. I'll drag you back to Hell myself." Sam pushed his chair back, but Dean put up a hand.

"No, you won't." He said, and my eyes widened. The waitress looked at him incredulously.

"No?"

"No. 'Cause if you were, you'd have done it already. The fact is, you don't know who cut us loose, and you're just as spooked as we are. And you're looking for answers." Dean said, and I nodded. It made sense. "Well, maybe it was some turbocharged spirit, hmm? Or, uh, Godzilla. Or some big, bad boss demon. But I'm guessing at your pay grade that they don't tell you squat. 'Cause whoever it was, they want us out... And they're a lot stringer than you."

Dean smiled. "So, go ahead. Send us back. But don't come crawling to us when they show up on your front doorstep with some vaseline and a fire hose."

The waitress looked at him, and then me, calmly, and went, "I'm going to reach down your throats and rip out your lungs." I bit my lip, feeling the memories coming back, and Sam held my hand.

Dean smiled and leaned toward the waitress. He slapped her across the face and I stared at him like he was mental. When she looked back at him, he punched he in the face. I let out a little squeak. "That's what I thought." She glanced at Sam, and then me, and Dean stood. "Let's go, Sam, Ally." Sam and I went to the front door, but Dean lingered, pulling out a ten dollar pie and dropping it on the table. "For the pie."

And they shut the door behind them. "Holy crap, that was close." Dean said, and I heaved a sigh. I might need to invest in a paper bag some time, all the trouble these boys brought on me.

"We're not just going to leave them in there, are we, Dean?" I asked in between pants.

"Well, yeah, there's three of them, probably more. We only got one knife between us." Dean said, and I met eyes with him.

"Knife that can kill demons?" I asked, and they nodded. "Cool."

"I've been killing a lot more demons than that lately." Sam said, and they kept walking.

"Not anymore. The smarter brother's back in town." I snickered, and Sam shot me a glare. I quieted.

"Dean, we have to take 'em. They're dangerous." Sam said.

Dean shook his head. "They're scared, okay? Scared of whatever had the juice to yank me and Ally out. We're dealing with a bad mofo here. One job at a time."

"It's Allison. Not Ally." I said, and Dean shot me a look.

"Shut up."

~Supernatural~

We were staying at the Astoria Hotel, and it probably shouldn't have had as many stars as it did. Dean was asleep on the couch, a book in his lap. I was on the bed, curled up-Dean had said I could take the bed. And Sam slipped out the door quietly.

I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Where was Sam going? I considered waking Dean before scrapping the idea. It was probably nothing.

Sam went out to where the Impala was parked and I hit behind a wall. He stuff the keys in the ignition and the engine turned over. Before I could step out into view, be drove away. What was that all about?

~Supernatural~

When I went back to the room, Dean was still asleep. I sat on the bed and yawned, starting when the radio and television flicked on. A quick glance at the still Dean told me he hadn't done anything.

"Dean!" I hissed, and his eyes fluttered open. "Dean, something's happening!" He was suddenly alert and rolled over the couch, grabbing his shotgun. "Is this what you meant before?" I asked. "That force?" He nodded.

"Stay close to me!" He yelled, and I skittered to his side, clutching his shirt sleeve. He glanced at Sam's empty bed. "Where's Sam?"

"He left." I said, and Dean stared at me.

"What do you mean he left?"

"I don't know! He just took the Impala and drove off! Just a couple minutes ago." Dean said nothing more as the volume of the static increased.

There was a ringing, and it grew and grew, and the mirror above our heads cracked. Dean threw the gun down, covering his ears, and I did the same, both of us moaning and groaning. The sound still climbed in volume. We dropped to our knees and the windows blew out.

The mirror above us cracked again and Dean had just enough time to grab me and jump to the side out of the way just before it shattered where we had been just moments before. All the glass in the room burst and we were screaming now, and I could feel the blood rushing from our ears.

Bobby threw himself in the room and saw us on the floor. "Dean! Allison!"

~Supernatural~

I was in the backseat of Bobby's car, Dean in passenger. He glanced at me in the rear view mirror and then looked at Dean. "How you two kids doing?"

"Aside from the church bells ringing in my head," I supplied, using the towel Bobby gave me to wipe the blood off. "Peachy." Dean nodded, and started dialing his phone. He was calling Sam.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"Couldn't sleep," was Sam's reply. "Went to get a burger."

"In my car?"

"Force of habit, sorry. What are you doing up?" Sam asked, and I leaned my head against the window pane.

"Well, uh, Bobby's back. We're going to get a beer." Bobby looked at Dean funny. Why was he lying to Sam?

"All right. Well, spill some for me, huh?" Sam asked, and I frowned.

"Done. Yeah, I'll catch you later." Dean hung up.

"Why the hell didn't you tell him?" Bobby asked, but I already knew the answer.

"Because he'd try to stop us." I offered, and Dean gave me smile.

"Now you're catching on, Ally." He said wryly.

I rolled my eyes. "It's Allison," I corrected, but he ignored me.

"Stop us from what?" Bobby asked.

"Summoning this thing." Dean said. "It's time we face it head on."

Bobby shook his head. "You can't be serious."

"As a heart attack. It's high noon, baby." And he smiled.

Bobby, however, wasn't getting it. "We don't know what it is. I-It could be a demon. It could be anything."

I smiled. This, in a weird, effed up sort of way, was kind of fun. "That's why we have to be ready for anything."

"We got the big-time magic knife." Dean said, and he pulled a serrated knife from somewhere. "You got an arsenal in the trunk."

"This is a bad idea." Bobby muttered, shaking his head.

"I couldn't agree more, but what other choice do we have?" Dean said in a low tone.

"We could choose life."

Dean sighed. "Bobby, whatever this is, whatever this wants, it's after me and Ally-that much we know, right?" I resisted from correcting him. "Well, we got no place to hide. We can either get caught eith our pants down again, or we can make our stand."

"Dean," Bobby shook his head. "We could use Sam for this."

"Nah, he's better off where he is.

~Supernatural~

Bobby was spraying symbols on the ground with white spray paint. We were at an abandoned farm, where the summoning was to take place.

"That's a hell of an art project you got going on there." Dean said, and I looked at the symbols that covered the entire floor, ceiling, and walls.

"Traps and talismans from every faith on the globe. How you doing?" I watched Dean line up the array of weapons, and I received a flashback of Lucifer trying to decide which tool to use on me next. He'd already tried them all.

"Stakes, iron, silver, salt, a knife-I mean we're pretty much set to catch and kill anything I've ever heard of."

"This is a really bad idea." Bobby said, and I sighed.

"Yeah, Bobby. We heard you the first ten times." He eyed me and shook his head.

Dean smiled. "What do you say we ring the dinner bell?" Bobby brought out a bowl and sprinkled something on another item. I was very nearly lost.

"Amate spiritus obscure..." Bobby was speaking Latin.

~Supernatural~

Bobby sat on a wooden table, cautiously letting his foot swing back and forth, a shotgun clutched in his hands. Dean sighed, twisting the serrated demon knife. I leaned against the table Dean was sitting on and examined my nails.

"You sure you did the ritual right?" Dean asked impatiently. Bobby fixed him with a look. "Sorry. Touchy, touchy, huh?" I rolled my eyes, and the wind started howling, a very loud, and distinct rumbling. The roof of the barn started crashing up and down and we all stood on alert. Dean snatched my hand.

We waited. "Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind," I said. The lights blew out, and the barn door opened of its own accord. There was a shadow stepping forward, one that belonged to a man.

It was hard to see, with the glassed shattering down on us, and the flares from the lights, but both Dean and Bobby aimed their guns at the man. I squinted at the figure. It was a man in a trench coat with ruffled black hair. Dean and Bobby started shooting. "Wait!" I cried, but they didn't listen. I remembered this man. He continued to come forward, the bullets not even affecting him.

They blew boles in the trench coat, but that didn't faze him, whoever he was. We exchanged looks as he came closer. Dean grabbed the demon knife. "Who are you?" Dean asked, and the man looked at Dean and I in turn.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition." He said in a monotonous voice, that was actually kind of soothing. I stared at him, stunned.

Dean's eyebrow's quirked. "Yeah, thanks for that." Which I wasn't sure whether he actually meant thanks. And then he plunged the knife into the man's chest.

"No!" I wailed, but it didn't matter anyway. The man in the trench coat just kind of looked at Dean like he was amusing. He pulled the knife out of his chest and dropped it. It clanked to the ground. Bobby swung, but the man turned around swiftly and grabbed the tool, touching Bobby's forehead gently. Bobby sank to the ground.

"We need to talk Dean, Allison." He spared a glance at Bobby on the floor. "Alone."

~Supernatural~

Dean bent down to check Bobby's pulse. "Your friend is alive."

"Who are you?" Dean hissed.

"Castiel." It was him. It was him who brought me to Bobby's. Those blue eyes... The bluest blue I'd ever seen.

"Yeah, I figured that much." Dean said. "I mean what are you?"

Castiel looked at the both of us sternly. "I'm an Angel of the Lord."

Dean stood. "Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing."

I grabbed Dean's sleeve. "No, Dean. It was him. He's how I ended up on your doorstep." He spared me a glance and then looked back at Castiel.

"This is your problem, Dean." He had dark circles under his eyes. Such blue eyes. "You have no faith." And then thunder crashed, but as far as I knew there was no rain out, and the light flashed, and wings spread out from Castiel's back, or, what I thought we wings. Shadows, maybe?

Dean appeared a bit bewildered, but he hid it well. The wings went away. "Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyes." Castiel dipped his head.

"I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be overwhelming to humans. And so can my real voice...but you already knew that."

"You mean the gas station?" Dean said.

"And the motel?" I offered. "That was you talking?" Castiel nodded.

"Buddy, next time, lower the volume." said Dean.

Castiel pursed his lips. "That was my mistake. Certain people-special people-can perceive my true visage. I thought you two would some of them. I was wrong." Dean and I nodded.

"And what visage are you in now, huh?" Dean asked, a bit in his voice. "What-Holy Tax Accountant?"

Castiel looked down at his body, touching his bullet-riddled clothes. "This..this is a vessel." He was kind of smiling, but not.

"You're possessing some poor bastard?"

"He's a devout man," Castiel said. "He actually prayed for this."

"Look, pal, I'm not buying what you're selling. So who are you really?"

Castiel cocked his head curiously. "I told you."

"Right." Dean said, "And why would an angel rescue us from Hell?"

"Good things do happen, Dean."

"Not in my experience." Dean hissed. Castiel was right in his face.

"What's the matter?" The angel asked. "You don't think you deserve to be saved."

Dean's lips curled, and I felt oddly out of place, though I was a part of this now, too. "Why'd you do it?"

Castiel's answer was almost frightening. "Because God commanded it. Because we have work for both of you," He said, looking to me. I should have left right then and there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, everyone! I feel like I haven't updated in ages! So, here's chapter five for you. Also, I want to thank all the followers of this story, and the favorites. 361 views! That's amazing! Please, some reviews, you guys!**

**There are three parts to this episode! **

Chapter Five: "Are You There, God? It's Me, Dean Winchester" part i

Sam and Dean were in the kitchen, Sam sitting at the small dining table. They both sounded frustrated with one another. "Well, then tell me what else it could've been?" I watched from the study, and glanced at Bobby, who was silently reading at his desk.

"Look," Dean said, "All I know is I was not groped by an angel." I rolled my eyes. Dean was having trouble believing that Castiel, a supposed angel, had saved us. He was being a stubborn ass.

Sam sighed. "Okay, look, Dean. Why do you think this Castiel would lie to you about it?"

Bobby looked up from his book as Dean's voice rose. "Maybe he's some kind of demon. Demons lie." I still only partially followed what they said, but Bobby lent me some of his books, and I was catching up on the apparent supernatural things.

Sam tipped his head up to the ceiling, a condescending grin on his face. "A demon who's immune to salt rounds and Devil's traps...and Ruby's knife?" Ruby was a demon bitch. Dean told me that. "Dean, Lilith is scared of that thing!" Bobby had said that Lilith wanted Sam's innards on a stick at some point.

Dean leaned against the kitchen counter. "Don't you think that if angels were real, that some hunter somewhere would have seen one...at some point...ever?" Valid point, that was, but from what I had read, it couldn't be a demon. Dean and Bobby both shot at it, and Dean stabbed it with the demon knife. It shouldn't be possible, but it is. Angels are real.

"Yeah." Sam grinned at his brother. "You just did, Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to come up with a theory here, okay? Work with me." Sam shook his head.

"Dean, we have a theory."

His eyebrows creased, and he pushed away from the counter. "Yeah, one with a little less fairy dust on it, please. " He approached Sam.

"Okay, look. I'm not saying we know for sure. I'm just saying that I think we-"

"Okay, okay. That's the point," Dean interrupted, "We don't know for sure, so I'm not going to believe that this thing is a freaking Angel of the Lord because it says so!" Sam shook his head, exasperated, and Bobby spoke up.

"You two chuckleheads want to keep arguing religion, or do you want to come take a look at this?" Both Sam and Dean came in from the kitchen and walked past me. I followed them into Bobby's study. "I got stacks of lore-biblical, pre-biblical. Some of it's in damn Cuneiform." Whatever the hell that was.

We stared down at the book Bobby pushed at us. "It all says an angel can snatch a soul from the Pit. Or two." He glanced at me. Dean touched his bicep, where we all knew the hand print lay.

"What else?" He asked, and Bobby frowned.

"What else, what?" Bobby replied, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What else could do it?"

"Airlift your asses out of the Hotbox? As far as I can tell, nothing." Bobby sat back in his chair, letting the Winchesters and I stew on this news.

Sam smiled. "Dean, this is good news."

"How?"

"Because for once, this isn't just another round of demon crap." Sam said. "I mean, maybe you and Allison were saved by one of the good guys, you know?"

"Okay," said Dean, and I could tell he was still skeptical. Hell, I probably should have been, too, but I was ready to believe anything. "Say it's true. Say there are angels. Then what? There's a God?"

"At this point, Vegas money's on yeah." Bobby said, and Dean chuckled.

"I don't know, guys." He looked at me. "Do you believe in this garbage, Ally?" The nickname had apparently stuck. I shrugged, then nodding.

"Yeah, I suppose so. It seems to make sense. I mean, you saw what happened the other night, right?" I said, and Dean sighed.

"Okay, look, I'm know you're not all choirboy about this stuff, but this is becoming less and less about faith and more and more about proof." Sam said, punching a hand in his fist lightly.

"Proof?" Dean came back. "Proof that there's a God out there that gives a damn about me personally? Ally's one thing-she's a total saint." He gave me a pointed look. "I'm sorry, but I'm not buying it."

"Why not?" I asked, genuinely wanting to know. Dean seemed like a good guy, like he tried to do the right things, even if they didn't always go the right way.

"Because why me?" A sort of sad look crossed his face. "If there is a God out there, why would he give a crap about me?"

"Dean-" Sam started.

"I mean, I've saved some people, okay? I figured that made up for the stealing and the ditching chicks. But why do I deserve to be saved? I'm just a regular guy." And I'm just a regular girl. Why me?

"Apparently, you're a regular guy that's important to the man upstairs." Sam said, and we all exchanged looks. Did that mean I was important to God, too?

"Well, that creeps me out." Dean said, his eyes widened. "I mean, I don't like getting singled out at birthday parties, much less by...God." Real worry was etched on his features.

Sam sighed. "Okay, well, too bad, Dean. Because I think he wants you and Allison to strap on your party hats." Dean cleared his throat.

"All right. What do you we know about angels?" Dean asked, and Bobby gave a sigh, and lifted a stack of five thick and dusty books in front of us.

"Start reading." I stared at them with contempt.

Dean pointed at Sam, whose arms were folded as he eyed the books. "You're going to get me some pie." And he snatched the first book, which was considerably smaller than the rest.

~Supernatural~

When Sam pulled up in the Impala, Dean and Bobby were packing bags and loading them in the trunk. Bobby leaned in the open window of the Impala. "Keep the engine running," he said.

Sam looked confused. "Why? What's going on?"

"I got a friend one state over-Olivia Lowry. I've been trying to reach her for three days on this angel thing. It's not like her to ignore this many calls."

"Olivia Lowry," Sam said, his eyebrows creased together. "A hunter, right?" Apparently there were many hunters that did the same thing Dean, Sam, and Bobby did.

Bobby nodded. "Yeah, we're going to go check on her. You guys follow me."

Dean appeared at the driver's side, "Scoot over," he said to Sam, who slid to the passenger. Dean collapsed into the front and I stood awkwardly, not sure what I was supposed to do. I still felt so out of place.

Glancing out the open window, Dean noticed me and waved for me to come over. "What are you doing, Ally? Come on, you're with us!" And I dashed to the car, climbing in the backseat. The car smelled old, and musty, but I loved it.

Sam handed Dean a plastic sack, and Dean rooted through it, a playful smile on his features, which soon turned to confusion. "Dude?"

Sam looked over. "Yeah?"

"Where's the pie?"

~Supernatural~

Bobby pushed open the front of his friend's house, gun poised ahead of him. "Olivia?" He called out, stepping across the threshold. Dean followed, his own gun in hand. Sam and I were last. They gave me a handgun prior to coming inside, but it felt awkward and hostile in my hands. Like it was unholy.

We went into the living room and our eyes connected with a bloody corpse, who, presumably, was Olivia. Bobby pivoted on his heel and exited the house. "Bobby?" Dean called, but he was gone.

I resisted gagging, but the stench was unbearable. Sam went forward, and I noticed that salt had been split on the floor, concentrated in one place. "A salt line," Sam said, and Dean and I were close behind him. Apparently salt lines weren't new.

Sam crouched beside Olivia's body, and I saw the gaping red hole in her chest, some of her entrails spilling out and onto the floor. I nearly lost my lunch. What had done this to her?

To our left, there was an open closet door, an array of guns pinned to the wall. She had her own little arsenal. Dean picked up a tool on the shelf. "Olivia was rocking the EMF meter." He held it up.

"Spirit activity?" I asked, and Dean nodded. He set down the EMF.

"Yeah, on steroids. I never seen a ghost do this to a person." Bobby came back through the door, carrying his phone. "You all right?"

Bobby was panting just slightly, and I imagined what it was like to see his friend murdered like this. "I called some hunters near by."

"Good. We can use their help." Dean said, and I nodded.

Bobby sighed. "...Except they ain't answering their phones either." He stuffed his cell phone in his jacket pocket.

"Something's up, huh?" Sam asked, and Bobby nodded.

"You think?" I asked, fearful. Bobby turned away again, exiting Olivia's house, leaving Sam, Dean, and I to exchange looks.

~Supernatural~

It seemed that she was permanently booking it with the Winchester's. They were at another hunter's house, someone called Jed. When they went inside, though, his house was wrecked, just like Olivia's, and he had been killed the same way.

"Yeah, we're at Jed's," Dean said. He had phoned Bobby. "It's not pretty." That was a severe understatement. "He looks even worse than Olivia. What about you?"

They walked down the front steps. It was dark out now. I could hear Bobby's reply, "I checked on Carl Bates and R.C. Adams. They've redecorated...in red."

Dean sighed. Sam went to the passenger side of the car. "What the hell's going on here, Bobby? Why'd a bunch of ghosts suddenly want to gank off-duty hunters?"

"I don't know," came Bobby's voice. "But until we find out, you three better get your asses to my place." Dean climbed into the driver's seat, and I found my way to the back.

"We're on our way," And he clicked the phone shut.


End file.
